Bloody Sunday!
by lizzabet
Summary: Reid gets an unexpected phone call from London 2 am in the morning. Emily has woken up surrounded by blood and not a clue on what has happened. Her husband is dead and her daughter is gone. Did Emily do this? It's the only logical explanation, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This his for the Future fic challange at CCOAC. I chose Emily Prentiss and was given Spencer Reid. This is set in 2022. **

**I'd like to thank my friend Shirley who helped me get started with this by giving me an idea to work on:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bloody Sunday!

"**Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."**

**- Norman Cousins**

It was 2 am on a Sunday when Spencer Reid's phone began to ring. He groaned as he reached for his phone, already knowing that he would have to be at the office in an hour. That's why he didn't check the caller ID before pressing the green answering button.

"'Ello." he almost muttered into his phone.

"Reid..." a female voice whispered through the phone.

"Yeah?" he said as he didn't recognize it. This woman knew him though. Maybe the reason her voice wasn't familiar was because of the fact that she whispered his name.

"This is bad, Reid. It's so bad. I... I woke up and... He's dead. She's gone. I can't remember how... Oh, this is bad and I need you, Reid. Please, come!"

Reid heard the desperation in the woman's voice which now started to sound a little more familiar. After processing it for only a couple of seconds, about 25, he finally put a face on the voice.

"Emily?" he said while pulling himself up to a sitting position.

He hadn't seen or heard from her in 5 years. She left the BAU three months after JJ's wedding and moved to London to work for Interpol, taking up Easter's offer. Sure she had been to D.C to see them a couple of times, the last one in July, 2017, helping them out with some cases and working on some cases of her own. After that she had almost disappeared. She hadn't texted or called them, making some of the team members worried, but they knew she lived a busy life. It was still strange, though, that they hadn't received anything from her.

"You only figured that one out now? And they call you genius." Emily said.

The fact that she couldn't lose the opportunity to tease him said that the terrified woman on the other line was still the same old Emily Prentiss.

"What has happened?"

"He... It... I'll explain when you get here. Just jump on the next flight to London and I'll pick you up. Text me which airport when you've bought a ticket."

"Are you sure you want me to come? Should I call Hotch for you? Maybe he can come." Reid said, a bit unsure of his part in all this.

Why was Emily even calling him? He wasn't the one she would usually turn to when these stuff happened, not that they often do, but Hotch was her former boss and he would probably be the first one they all called. Only she called him.

"Remember the time you told me about your headaches because you knew the others would baby you?"

Reid nodded, but remembered then that she couldn't actually see him. An answer wasn't necessary, though, as she continued explaining. She knew he remembered.

"It's the same thing here. Hotch would tell me to call the police and I can't do that. Not with what has happened. I need help, though, so please... Just come. I don't..." her voice was beginning to sound a little more desperate now and she sighed. "I don't think I can do this alone and you're the only one that can help me. Please, Spencer."

It was evident that she was crying now and he hurt for his friend hearing her so fragile, losing all her compartmentalizing skills she once possessed.

"Alright, Em. I'll book the next flight. See you soon."

"Thank you." was the last words he heard before hanging up.

He hurried up from his bed and retrieved his go bag and everything else he needed. On the way to the airport he called to see when the next flight to London was and where it would land. In two hours he would be on a plane to Heathrow airport in London.

* * *

Emily Prentiss woke that Sunday morning with a funny feeling. She couldn't remember anything about last night, but the funny feeling told her that something big had happened. When she sat up in bed she was met by an icky substance on the sheets and she could feel something just as icky trickle down her forehead. She tried to look, but the room was too dark. The curtains was fully drawn, not letting a single stray of light come in. If the sun was even up. It could have been the middle of the night as far as she knew.

She placed her hands on the sheets next to her and the form that usually slept there was replaced by this wet spot that once had been as icky as what she'd felt before. Now she was worried. Where was he? She jumped out of bed, the same stickiness meeting her feet. Where was the light? The bedside lamp was gone by some strange reason, a reason she only seconds later found out as glass cut through her feet. What the hell had happened last night? She hissed in pain when she pulled out the three shatters of glass that was stuck in her feet and then she continued to the light switch to finally see something. She flipped it, but nothing happened. Again, but still no light. It was broken. So fucking brilliant! She didn't stay there for too long since she wanted to know where the rest were. The house was just as dark as her bedroom, telling her that the sun hadn't gotten up yet.

She continued through her apartment and down the stairs, all the while her feet was hurting from the glass that had made her feet bleed. Yes, blood! The sticky substance felt, and smelled she now realized, exactly like blood. This fact made her even more nervous and made her run the last couple of steps and into the living room, yelling their names. Just when she reached the sofa she fell to the floor with a thud. She had tripped on something, but she wasn't quite sure on what. It was at least 10 centimeters above the floor so she ran every piece of furniture they owned matching this description through her head and she knew that no one would've placed one where she'd just stepped. Although they would've never placed a broken lamp on the floor either. So she felt her way on the floor, her eyes starting to adjust a little to the light and could make out something dark. Then she felt more of the blood and she could now make out that it was a person. She started to panic and shaking the lifeless body. It didn't move. Her hands searched for his pulse point, but there was none. She backed away to the sofa and stared at the body. Her husband. Had she done this? She didn't remember. But she didn't cry. No, the shock of it all kept her tears in and made her soul purpose to look at the body. He was dead. Her husband was gone. What had she done?

A time later, when the sun had made its way in and of course given her husband all the light in the world, she forced herself up on her feet and left the body. She continued slowly through the apartment, fearing that the person who did this, if it wasn't her, was still here. And she needed to find Noelle. She started off to her bedroom and pushed the door open.

"Noelle?" she asked with a low voice, but no one answered. She stepped further inside the green painted room, only to notice that this room was as bloody as the rest of the house.

She still looked through the room. Under the bed, in the closet and in the toy chest. Her daughter wasn't in there. She stepped out of the room and searched through the whole apartment, finding more and more blood, but no Noelle.

The panic was worse than before and she didn't know what to do. There was no chance that she could've killed her husband if Noelle was gone too. Or had she killed both of them and only disposed one of the bodies. Maybe she ran away after seeing her mother kill her father. The whole family was a bunch of survivors, it was in the genes.

As she didn't find Noelle she went back to her husband and turned him over. She would've screamed at the sight of all the wounds on his body, but she kept it in and only released a gasp. There must have been like twenty different stab wounds over his body. Clearly a sign of overkill. Someone must have really been pissed at him. It could be her. Emily could get really mad at him. Sometimes when she thought about it she couldn't remember why she got mad at the first place. She would always overreact when he was around other much more beautiful women than her. They would be flirting with him and that would just make her go wild. It could've been some sort of self-mechanism because she knew he could have any woman he wanted, yet still he chose her. Not the most attractive one in the bunch. But boy did he know how to make a woman feel special. That was one of the things she loved the most about her husband.

So could she have done it? Maybe he had actually cheated on her and she came home to find him in bed with another woman. Maybe the woman has her daughter. What if Emily found them in bed, ran at the pair with a knife and the woman ran away, taking their daughter with her to keep her safe.

What was up with all this crazy thinking anyways? He would never cheat on her. It was not like him. She however... Somehow it wouldn't surprise her if she had done that to him.  
She didn't know what to do. The obvious choice would've been to call the police, but they would probably jump to the same conclusions as she did, that she was the killer. No, she needed to find their daughter first. After all, she was the trained agent with a lot of experience finding missing people and killers. But she couldn't do it alone.

That's when she thought about her old team. They could help her. She hadn't seen them in five years, with the whole raising their daughter thing and then work. It had been hectic, these past few years and with everything that had happened she didn't want to bother them with that, but now... She couldn't turn to her Interpol team this time. They didn't know her like her old team did.

She picked up her phone and started to dial Hotch's number, but just when she was about to hit call she suddenly changed her mind. The last thing she wanted was to report this and she knew that her former supervisor would make her do that. Then there was Rossi, but she knew that he had retired. JJ had a newborn to care for. Emily had been checking up on them from time to time, without speaking to them, and found out that JJ had been pregnant and if she had made the right calculations JJ would most likely have an infant living under their roof. Garcia wouldn't be able to handle it, and she wouldn't be of much help. Maybe later when she would need information. That left Reid. He wouldn't betray her if she asked him not to tell anyone. She pressed his digits instead. She had learned all their numbers by heart in case she would ever need them and if they hadn't changed number the numbers would each hold a member from her old team.

The signals were counted to four before a quite sleepy voice answered.

"'Ello."

"Reid..." she whispered, unconsciously.

"Yeah?" same sleepy tone said.

It was so good to hear his voice, but she didn't have time for small talk. She needed help so she started telling him what was going on, but the desperation for someone to help her suddenly reached her and it was hard to tell him everything. It just came out in small sentences, not even full ones. She probably didn't make much sense, but she would tell him later. Something about hearing his voice just got her all worked up and speaking the words 'he's dead' made her realize what had actually happened. It was now real. Through all the panic she couldn't help but to blurt out a sarcastic remark.

He tried to get me to call someone else. It was obvious that he was surprised she had chosen to call him. He underestimated himself.

Finally he agreed on taking the next flight to London and she let out a sigh of relief. Help was finally on its way.

* * *

Spencer Reid hurried through the customs at Heathrow airport. He had gotten there as soon as possible, even if it was like 12 hours later. He saw Emily almost immediately when he walked through the arrival doors. She looked worn out and a bit panicked in her eyes. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She was thinner, that much was obvious. Other than that she looked the same. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and just in her hairline she had an ounce of red. It wouldn't be noticeable for a stranger, who just passed her on the street, but he noticed and she saw that he did.

"I didn't get it all away. I... He... It's so good to see you." she said finally.

"It's good to see you too. You disappeared there for a little while."

"Yeah... Sorry about that." she said and smiled into his shoulder. "We should probably get going. We can't stand here hugging all day."

With those words they parted and walked out of the airport to a black Volvo. The car ride was made in silence. Reid didn't really dare to ask her anything further since he knew that she would tell him when they got back to her place.

15 minutes later they pulled into a parking garage and walked up a couple of stairs before ending up in front of a door that read 256. Emily's door.

"He's still in there. I didn't know what to do with him. I didn't want to clean either... I..."

"Just open, Emily. It's okay."

She nodded and took a deep breath before putting the keys in and turning the lock. She opened the door slowly as if she wanted to drag out the process for as long as possible.

Reid saw the blood immediately when they stepped inside. It was everywhere. On the walls, floors and even some on the ceiling. When he saw the body he soon reached the same conclusion as Emily did. Overkill.

"Emily, what happened here?" he asked, not being able to tear his eyes away from her dead husband.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything about last night and when I woke up there was blood everywhere. I keep thinking that I did this, but..." she stopped there, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking.

"Emily, I know you. You wouldn't be capable of doing something like this."

"What if I got so drunk and got upset? Maybe..." she stopped when Reid pulled her in for another hug. He was trying so hard not to join in on her tears.

"Emily, you wouldn't have, but we will find out who did."

"They took Noelle." she said against his shoulder.

"Noelle?" he asked generally confused.

"Our daughter. They took her, or she ran away. I don't know, but she's gone."

Reid hadn't known that she had a daughter. She hadn't told them anything about it.

"Who do you think could have done this? I mean to you have people who can be angry with you, or him. They didn't touch you, right?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know. I was covered in so much blood that I didn't know if something was from me. It doesn't hurt though, but sometimes stress and emotional pain can take away the physical, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. We should probably look over your body, just in case. So back to my first question, do you have anyone that would want to hurt you?"

"I work for Interpol. I get a lot of enemies. Sorry."

"We'll have to go over them later then. First we'll have to check if you're hurt. No hospital, right?"

"No, hospital." she echoed as she look off her jacket. Her tank top was full of dried blood and so were her arms that had been covered by the jacket.

"I didn't bother washing it away. I only washed my face and hands, couldn't go around covered in blood, right?" she said and chuckled before she removed her pants and then her tank top.

She tried shielding most of her body and Reid got a little uncomfortable watching her almost naked form.

"I'm gonna... I have to wipe away all the blood first." he stuttered as he went to the kitchen sink and wet a cloth. He walked back to her and put the cloth against her left shoulder, starting to brush away the blood. Emily stood still, holding her arms over her torso to shield herself. She looked down on the floor the whole time, afraid of making eye contact.

Reid tried his best not to look at her, seeing as it would be very awkward later on, but he couldn't help noticing the four-leaf clover burnt to her chest and the scar on her abdominal from the time with Doyle. The scars were still there after all these years as a constant reminder of him.

It took some time getting her body clean and when he was done her exposed body was full of goosebumps. When she was clean the only visible bruise was a big one on her abdominal.

"Does this hurt?" Reid asked as he pressed his hands on her bruise.

The hissing sound she made answered his question.

"You only have one. There doesn't seem to be any blood coming from you."

"Thanks." she said quietly and then she walked up to her bedroom getting clean clothes.

He stayed behind eying the body and he actually let a teardrop fall. Emily wasn't here to see it and it was only a couple of tears that would be gone by the time Emily was back. What the hell had happened here? He was dead, they had a daughter who was gone and Emily had no memories of what had happened the night before. He stepped away from the body, found himself a pair of plastic gloves and went to explore the rest of the apartment, starting with Noelle's room. It was painted in a beautiful green color and had a lot of posters of different famous people; one was of Prince William, Kate and their daughter and one of Justin Bieber. There was a photograph of Emily and Noelle on the nightstand. The girl looked just like Emily and she looked about 9 years old. He knew that they hadn't gotten together and married until like 5 years ago, but there could've been a possibility that they had hooked up a couple of times before that.

"It's not his." Emily said like she was reading his mind.

"Huh?" he said turning around to see her standing in the doorway all dressed.

"Noelle. I had her before we got together."

"Who's the father?"

"His gone. I met him when we worked on a case in Portugal and we slept together. It was just a one-time thing, but I got pregnant."

"It's not possible that it's him that's caused all this?"

"No, he wouldn't have known she existed." she said.

Reid nodded his head and then continued to search through Noelle's things. The room was as bloody as the rest of the apartment and it lacked evidence too. He moved on to the next room with Emily following his every step. She didn't say anything, just watched as Reid looked around. They reached the bedroom where Emily had woken up. The sheets were messy and bloody. Reid scrunched his nose as he looked through the bed and around it. What he next saw made him gulp and he wasn't sure if he should tell Emily. She noticed the silence, of course.

"What?" she asked behind his shoulder.

"Uhm... This might be an inappropriate question." he started, still with his back against her. "Did you have sexual intercourse yesterday?"

"What?" Emily said, choking on her breath.

"I... Eh... Did you?"

"I still don't remember much about last night, but by the looks of it I wouldn't say that sex would be the first thing on our minds."

"So what is the last thing you do remember." he asked. He really didn't want to tell her so he was stalling.

"I... It must had been somewhere after lunch. I and Noelle just got back and he was at home. He kissed me and then... It's all so black. I can't remember."

She started shaking her head and you could tell that she was frustrated with herself. Reid let go of what he'd found and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Emily, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"But he's dead and she's gone. How come they didn't hurt me? Besides from the bruise, but he could have easily done that to protect himself from me. That's the only thing that would make sense. I did this. I'm alive and fine."

Reid gulped. He had the evidence that could tell her otherwise.

"Reid?" Emily asked as she noticed that he was thinking about something.

"This might be an even more awkward question... Do you use a condom when you have sex?"

"You're right. That is an awkward question." she mumbled. "No, I'm on the pill. Why do you ask?"

"You would never use a condom and you haven't been changing sexual partners?" he asked without answering her question.

"This is so not like you, Reid. Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on?" she asked, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Just answer my question, Emily, and I'll get to that. I just need to be sure."

Emily sighed. "No, we don't own condoms and we were faithfully married, Reid. I would never cheat on him. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Alright. I found this under the bed." he said and held a used condom in front of her face. Good thing he was wearing gloves. She backed away a couple of steps, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"What... How do you think it got there?"

"I don't want to imply anything yet. What does the use of a condom tell you in any other cases?"

Emily gulped. "The Unsub doesn't want to leave DNA behind... But if it is what you're implying he did leave his DNA behind."

Reid looked with sadness at his friend. He could hear that she was on the verge of crying.

"He made a mistake, Em. You need to be checked out. I'm sorry if..."

"You're sorry? I was probably raped, my daughter is missing and my husband is dead. Damnit, Reid! Noelle is missing and Derek is dead!"

She broke down then and he wrapped his arms around her for the third time that day and he let himself cry too. Derek had been a really good friend when he was with the BAU and it had hurt them all when he had decided to move to London to be close to Emily and now he was dead. Sure, he had at least called a few times letting them know that he was okay, but he hadn't mentioned Emily much and that's why they had been so worried about her.

When Emily had called and told him he was dead she didn't need to say his name for him to know. Only he didn't want to believe it, until he saw his body. And he was dead. How was he supposed to tell the team? He had to wait with that, though. They needed justice for everything that had been done to this family and he had to make sure that would happen.

* * *

"**So hold her closer when she cries, hold her closer when she feels. She needs a hand to hold, someone who will never let her go again. And hold him closer when he tries to hold the tears back from his eyes. ****Don't say goodbye.****"**

**Blessid Union of Souls**

* * *

**A/N This was originally meant to be an one-shot, but I'm not quite sure if I should continue or leave what happened to your imaginations;) If there are many people who wants me to, I'll continue, but it would probably not be more than five chapters since I have other stories I'm working on:)**

**Oh, and sorry for killing Morgan. I wouldn't normally go so far. How many could guess that her husband was Derek? And when did you? Noticed how she didn't contemplate calling him? Maybe that made it obvious...;) I would like to know:) **

**Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews! Glad people liked it:)**

**One thing to tell you about this chapter is that DNA tests takes longer today, but as it is 10 years in the future the technique is better and faster. Also, I didn't want them to have to wait so long;) And I have no idea how old Emily is in this, I think I've made her younger then she would have been.**

**Anyway, next chapter and we'll find out a little bit more about our UNSUB!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Reid had taken it upon himself to drive to the nearest police station to see if he could get the sperm tested and then he would force Emily to the hospital to find out if she actually was raped. He was soon confused over the fact that they drove on the other side of the road, but handled it pretty well for his opinion.

The police station Emily had given him was quite big, which meant that they could probably help him. Only he couldn't tell the whole story, but hoped that they didn't ask too many questions. If he just showed them his badge they had to help him and think that everything was under control. There was a blonde, middle-aged woman that greeted him when he got there and he immediately flashed his badge and said that he needed to see a detective. The woman showed him to an office where he was told to sit down and wait.

"Spencer Reid, right?" a British male voice said behind him.

"Yes." Reid answered and went to shake the detective's hand. "I needed help tracing some DNA."

"Alright, follow me and we'll see what we can do." the Brit said, being far more cooperative than he would've hoped for.

They walked through the station and everyone looked their way as they passed, seeing that he didn't belong here. They arrived to a lab where several people were busy running different fingerprints and checking DNA.

"So, why does an American FBI agent need our help?" the Brit asked when they came to a stop.

"Well, I... We got a call from London that needed our assistance and it would take more time sending the DNA back to Quantico."

"Of course. May I ask what it is you were needed for?"

"I'm sorry, detective, but it's a closed case so I can't discuss it." he said and reached down in his pocket, retrieving a plastic bag with the condom. "We found this at the crime scene and would like to check for DNA."

"A used condom?" he said and eyed the object thoughtfully. "I will run it and see what we get."

The detective handed the object over to a woman who swabbed the item and started pour different kinds of fluids over the sperm. Reid knew that they were doing that to extract DNA from the sperm. First you take some mild detergent to burst non-sperm cells, then a rinse of water will remove the broken cells and last they take a stronger detergent to burst the sperm and recover DNA. Reid knew all this from a book in the earlier times, a time where it would take up to weeks finding a match, but the machines had become a whole lot better. That fact was shown to be true when a couple of minutes later a match came up.

"Christopher Jenkins." the detective stated. "22 years old, a UK citizen and no criminal records."

"He's so young." Reid said staring at the information on the screen. A couple of minutes later he snapped out of it. "Thank you for all your help, detective. I'll show myself out."

With that he hurried out of the station. It didn't make sense for someone so young to commit this kind of crime. To both rape a woman more than twice his age, brutally murder her husband and then kidnap the daughter. He couldn't have worked alone. Their profile would have told them a white male, 30-50 years old and with at least some criminal records. He would have some anger issues and would probably be a muscular man and quite heavy. He had to be tall, about 6'3". Christopher Jenkins didn't fit that profile, but he was definitely involved.

* * *

Emily was pacing around in her apartment, waiting for Reid to come back. They had covered Morgan with a grey blanket, the same one they often sat curled under when watching movies. She didn't want to see his dead body, but just knowing what hidden object laid there made her spill even more tears. All she wanted was to remember how everything went so wrong and how somebody could do this to them. Even though Emily was expecting Reid back, since it had gone two hours, she still jumped when the handle was pulled. She looked through the peephole and saw Reid's worrisome face. Opening the door, she threw herself around his neck.

"How'd it go?" she asked when she let go of him.

"Does the name Christopher Jenkins tell you anything?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"No... Should it?"

"I don't know. It's the owner of the condom." he said and Emily's face paled.

She wanted to sit down, needed to sit down, but there was blood everywhere. It was hard knowing the identity of the person who killed Morgan and had touched her, even if she didn't know the person. And to think that Noelle could possibly be in his hands.

"Who is he?"

"He's only 22 years old so I don't think he's working alone."

She tried to keep it down, she really did, but the thought of such a young man committing these crimes made her run for the toilet and empty her stomach. Reid came soon thereafter, holding her hair back and rubbing her back in circles. It felt good not having to go through this alone, at least.

"I think I should take you to see a doctor." Reid suggested and Emily got up from the floor immediately.

"Are you crazy? We can't tell them anything about this." she argued.

"We don't have to tell them anything besides you being a rape victim. Why can't we tell the police anyway? We know it wasn't you since they hurt you too."

"Alright I'll see a doctor and that's it. We have to find Christopher Jenkins and my daughter then." Emily agreed just so that they wouldn't go to the police.

Sure, they had evidence that she was innocent, but they could twist the whole thing around making her the accomplice. Or they would keep her from helping, telling her that they can handle things, but they can't. Not like she can.

So they stepped into Emily's car 30 minutes later, Reid driving since Emily was to emotional right now too drive. Reid wasn't as fast of a driver as Emily, especially now when the traffic was different to America, but she was completely satisfied with a slow ride since that meant not arriving to the hospital soon. The ride didn't take forever, however, as they soon walked with small steps through the hospital doors. It was she who decided how fast they should walk and by this time she was nervous so slow steps were best. Reid took the lead when they reached a female nurse as he was the one with a badge that would get them through faster and she refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI and this woman has been raped, but she doesn't remember much and she needs a check-up."

"Of course. Come with me." the nurse answered quickly with a British accent and the two of them followed her into a room. "Can you please change to this gown and then lie down, please?" the nurse asked with a gentle voice and handed Emily a hospital gown.

Emily looked at Reid who nodded to tell her that it was okay and that he was there with her. She took the gown and went behind a curtain to change and then went to lie down on the bed with Reid's hand in her.

"Can you spread your legs, please?" the nurse said and Emily gulped before doing as she was told.

"It's okay, Em. I'm here." Reid comforted, squeezing her hand as he noticed how uncomfortable she was.

Emily nodded and closed her eyes as she felt someone examine her most private parts. It was that way for a couple of minutes before the nurse spoke up.

"It's a lot of tearing in the walls which indicates on forced trauma. There's also some semen that we will collect to get tested if you want to report."

Emily's eyes widened at that. Not because the lack of condom, because she was on the pill, but because she knew they had found a used condom. She saw that Reid was just as freaked out about the fact.

"How much do you remember about this?" the nurse asked genuinely concerned and before Emily could answer she continued. "Can you lift your hips just a little bit?"

Emily did just that before answering the first question

"I... I don't remember anything. I woke up in my bed and couldn't remember a thing." Emily answered truthfully.

"I see... We should probably run a toxicology report to see if you have any drugs in your body. We also need to take a urine and a blood test to see if you've caught anything. But first... I've found traces of semen by anus too and some blood.

Emily swallowed back her tears and closed her eyes to avoid Reid's gaze, but she knew by the way he squeezed her hand how he was feeling. The only thing Emily could think was that she so desperately wanted to be in Morgan's arms at this moment. She needed him to comfort her and whisper soothing words in her ears. But he couldn't comfort her for losing him because he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. He couldn't help her finding their daughter either and she could be God knows where. Noelle wasn't dead though. She couldn't be because if she was they would have left her there to taunt Emily too. It was her fault. Morgan was definitely dead because of her and Noelle was gone all because of her. Why else would she be the only one in the house alive and well. It was relatively well because it could have been much worse.

"I think I'm done now." the voice of the nurse broke into her head interrupting her thoughts. "I'm just gonna take some urine and blood test and then you can decide if you would like to report it and run the DNA."

Emily nodded and sat up in bed. This must've been one of the most humiliating things she'd been through. She got to pee in a little cup and they took some blood from her before she could get dressed again.

"It doesn't make any sense." Reid whispered as they followed the nurse.

"Yeah, it does. There were two of them, you said it yourself." Emily answered looking down to the floor as she walked.

"But why didn't he use a condom?"

"There are lots of questions I'd like to answer, but let's get this fucker first, okay?"

Reid only nodded, but took her hand as a soothing gesture. A gesture Emily really needed to feel just an ounce safer. Reid had really become a much stronger person during these five years since she saw him the last time. He hadn't shown his fear so much, just his concern for her. He had barely cried either to keep himself strong for her because if he cried she would've broken down completely and he didn't want to do that to her. But Morgan had been his friend and had taken care of Reid until the day he had left. Even if Emily and Morgan loved teasing the younger agent they had always had his back. Now Emily was falling apart and Reid was the one to really take care of her.

"You want to check the DNA?" the nurse said stopping outside a white door, like every other door in this place.

"Of course." Emily nodded quietly.

"Just sit down and wait and I'll be right back." the nurse said motioning to two chairs on the left side of the door.

It felt like a lifetime until the nurse exited the room again, during which time Emily's mind had been completely blank. She held the answers for the DNA test and the drug test and Emily desperately wanted to know the second killer, kidnapper and rapist was. But the look on the nurse's face told her nothing good, she was a former profiler after all.

"There wasn't a match on the DNS." she said with pity in her eyes.

Of course there wasn't. This guy knew that he wasn't in the database so he didn't have to use a condom like the other one. And this might possibly be the man in charge.

"The drug test came back positive. You have been drugged with Rohypnol, which combined with alcohol can make you forget everything that happened when on the drug and in some cases you can forget even more. Good news is that your memory should come back some time soon." The nurse explained and it actually did make sense to both Emily and Reid.

The only question left was how she had gotten the drug inside of her. She couldn't have just accepted a drink from them.

"Thank you so much." Reid then said before they left. "Are you okay?" he asked Emily when they sat in the car.

"I won't be okay until we find her and maybe not even then because he's dead. I think it's because of me."

"Why would you say that, Emily?"

"How can I not? He's the only one that's dead! Why didn't they kill me too after they raped me and why did they take Noelle? They must have planned this well to manage to drug me and all. Do you know what else I find weird? I was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top when I woke up like they dressed me again afterwards."

Reid sat quiet for a while clearly pondering over something. Finally he spoke up.

"I don't think they're done with you."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will have some more twists about these UNSUBS and soon we'll probably get something from their POVs. Oh, and the full story will be out pretty soon. Or who am I kidding? I haven't that long yet so we'll see what the next chapter will be about.**

**Please review and tell me if you still like it. Maybe it wasn't as good as the first one..:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm gonna rate this chapter M just in case. Thank you to everyone who believes in this story and who keeps on reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was dark where she was, and not a lot of space. There wasn't a visible door in the place and the only way she would fit in there was by lying in a fetal position. She might have been in one of those wooden boxes, but she wasn't quite sure yet. Her tears were still streaming down her cheeks and it felt like she had been crying for 24 hours straight and her whole body was shaking. She was scared and cold. The last thing she remembered from home was them torturing her mother in the most horrific way and they had made her watch for some reason. She had kept her eyes closed, hearing only small whimpers and a whispering 'no' here and there from her mother's side. The woman was quite out of it and Noelle knew that they had drugged her. From the men she had heard them call her ungrateful whore at several occasions and that she needed to be taught a lesson. Her father was sitting tied in the chair next to her clenching his fists and screaming for them to get the hell away from his wife. After a while she learned to shut every sound out and the only thing she would hear was her own sobs. She was only snapped out of it when a pair of strong hands grabbed her and dragged her out to a car where they put her in a trunk, but the car didn't move because the man had walked into the house again, probably to finish the job. What job would that be exactly? She was almost certain that her parents were dead by now. There was no chance they would keep them alive after everything they'd done to them. It didn't make since that she was alive either because, frankly, she had seen way too much. If someone would have asked her she could've easily pointed out every single detail on their faces and body because they hadn't worn masks.

She couldn't really make clear how she had been put into this box. It was after being in the trunk for a long, long time and then they must've moved her to this much smaller place. Noelle had been in her room when this whole ordeal had started so she didn't actually know the reason why everything went so wrong and why she was there.

Tomorrow they were going to this carnival. It would have been her mother, father and her and she had been waiting for this day a few weeks now. They would have gone on the pony carousel, gotten balloon animals and played games like shooting arrows on balloons. Her father was really good at that and had promised her the biggest teddy bear she could ever lay eyes on. On her calendar and the one in the kitchen that day was marked with balloons, a clown and a kid holding a lollipop. The kid was the funniest looking and her father had made that one. They rarely did anything together as a family, which was why this day was so special. Everybody had been so excited about it and now it would never happen. Maybe they would find her, though, and maybe both of them would be perfectly fine. Besides all that her mother had to go through. She just hoped that her father would burst into wherever she was and kick the living daylight out of these people for hurting her and her mother.

Noelle didn't know what time of the day it was when a door opened and a bunch of laughs echoed through the place.

"You did good, Chris." a man said and the sound of a patting on the back could be heard.

"Thanks." was the only reply he got and Noelle could really imagine the guy blush. It was the youngest one.

"She sure was a great fuck." the first one said, laughing slightly. "Can't wait to taste her again."

Noelle was scared. She had heard the word fuck before, but she didn't really know the meaning of it in that sentence. She could put it in a sentence of her own. 'Fuck off, will you?' or past tense: 'I'm totally fucked up.' So her mother being a fuck, a great one for that matter, she didn't really understand. However, she was absolutely sure her mother was dead right now if they had started to eat her and they wanted to taste her again. Noelle couldn't stop the quiet sob that escaped her lips, but the guys seemed too busy bragging about what happened with her mother.

"What do you say, Chris... Did she fulfill your needs?" the man said, giving the youngest one a shove.

"I'm not complaining." Chris answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"We knew you'd like her. Made it really worth our while."

"So when will we go back and claim her once again?" a third voice asked.

"When she's ready for us." the first man said.

Noelle wanted to scream. Both because she now knew that her mother must be alive and because they had decided to go after her again. Then the door opened and slammed shut again and Noelle was hoping that they all left, but she could still hear them breath, walk and murmur. And then an angrier voice came to the mix.

"What the hell, Chris." a fourth voice said. "A guy came into the office and wanted to get a condom tested for DNA and guess whose name popped up! Yours! How could you leave it behind like that?"

"First mistake, bro! But we're gonna let it slide just because they won't be able to find you if you're here and the fact that it got us the information that someone is with her." the first man said.

"An American" the fourth person told them.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"I suggest we send her the DVD." a fifth, female voice said.

* * *

Emily didn't care anymore that the couch was covered in blood as she sat down, letting her head fall into her hands. She couldn't think clearly anymore since she hadn't slept in probably 36 hours. Reid had suggested that they should call in the rest of the team now, but she still didn't want to. She lifted her head slightly, getting a clear view over the kitchen. The colorful picture on the calendar taunted her. That's why she suddenly decided to rise from the couch and charged over to the calendar, ripping it to pieces. Reid came after her putting a hand on her shoulder as she slowly broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"We... we were going... and now..." she managed between her sobs and she let out a cry in frustration.

They had all been excited by that day and now all that was left was pieces of a calendar. The next event they were going to be planning was her husband's funeral. They wouldn't be able to kiss him goodbye in an open wake due to the stab wounds in his face so this was the only goodbye she would get, she now realized. She crawled over to her dead husband with Reid close behind her, trying to stop her from making a mistake. But she needed to see him, to kiss him, to hold him. Maybe she hadn't wanted to before, but she had been in shock then and now she was starting to cope with it. Just when she was about to remove the blanket, ignoring Reid's words, the doorbell rang. Both Reid and Emily jumped at the sound, staring at the door before Reid walked slowly to the door to look through the peephole. No one was there so Reid opened the door, still slowly and with the chain on. There wasn't anybody there besides a package on the floor which he quickly picked up and closed the door. Before he looked in the package she secured the locks to keep anyone from entering. Emily's attention had left her husband and was now on the brown package in Reid's hands.

"Open it." Emily said, dragging the back of her hand under her nose.

Reid hesitated at first, but when he looked into Emily's eyes he slowly opened it.

"It's a DVD." Reid said, stopping his movements.

"Put into the player." Emily said as she moved over to sit right in front of the TV to get a full view.

Reid walked over, pulling the DVD out and putting it into the player.

"Are you sure you want to see what's on there?"

Emily nodded and Reid pressed play. They were immediately met by Morgan's familiar scream.

"No! Don't you touch her! I swear I will kill you! Emily!"

Only to hear the sound of his voice again brought tears to her eyes, but that thought quickly disappeared as a young man stepped into the view.

"Come on now, Chrissieboy. Just rip her clothes of and touch her." a voice behind the camera sad.

Reid couldn't watch this so instead he turned his face to look at Emily to see her reaction. Her face was blank, but he could see that her hand was shaking as she removed a strand of hair from her face.

The young man soon ripped off her clothes and moved his hands everywhere on her body. Then another figure stepped in. He was older and taller. He was also completely naked.

"Fuck her for me. Mouth and cunt!" a guy, who was still behind the camera, ordered.

Emily did flinch at this as she now was able to count to three Unsubs. They weren't wearing any masks, but the lighting in the room made it impossible for them to see the faces.

"Should I turn it off?" Reid asked still facing away from the screen, but he had heard what the man had said.

Emily just shook her head no and Reid let her continue. The younger man straddled her and the other one went for the mouth. Even though she was drugged they found it hard to pry her mouth open and then fuck her.

"Some help, please." the older man said and another one, fully clothed man with an erection evident through his pants.

That man helped getting the mouth opened and she was now at 4 Unsubs in the count and she felt the sudden urge to vomit. Reid hadn't realized this same thing as he hadn't been watching man after man appear. But he could hear her whimpers, every time the older man hit her gag reflex and Morgan's now muffled screams against duct tape.

"Emily, should you really be watching this?" Reid tried once more.

He wanted to leave the room because he couldn't stand the sounds from the TV, but he refused to leave Emily alone to watch this.

"No, I need to know what happened."

Emily sat there for a long time watching the three men do the most horrible things to her. They would never get tired. They would change with the man behind the camera so that he could have his share of the fun, but just when Emily thought all would be over a fifth person came into the view. A woman. Emily gasped when she watched the naked woman straddle Emily's body and kiss her.

"I knew touching yourself wouldn't be enough." one of the man laughed.

"No, not when we've got this fine piece to play with." she playfully added as she moved her mouth down to Emily's lower parts.

"Shut it off." Emily whispered, still keeping her eyes on the screen and Reid turned it of just when the woman brought out a dildo.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, putting a hand around her shoulder.

It was a stupid question really, but Emily couldn't snap at him. Not when he had been so good to her.

"I'm... No. I couldn't be. There were five of them, one of them a woman, and they murdered Morgan for no reason. I don't even see what they wanted. His murder just seems so unnecessary."

"They all are. We just have to find them and they'll pay for what they've done. But first I think you should sleep."

Surprisingly she didn't argue as she snuggled against his body and a few seconds later he could hear her light snoring. He remained sitting on the floor letting her sleep against him.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter I will do from an Unsubs POV, but I don't really know who so please help me out.** **These are the five:**

**1. Christopher, the youngest one.**

**2. Unknown first voice, the one in charge and behind the camera in the beginning.**

**3. The one that told them about Reid's visit(if you haven't figured out who that is I won't write it out)**

**4. Unknown, third voice, a person we haven't gotten to know.**

**5. The woman in the group.**

**I'm having trouble deciding. I will probably do more than one, but if you can help I would be very happy:)**

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to those who helped me to make the decision:) **

**Here's the next chapter=)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Emily Morgan was the woman's name. The one they had forced themselves on and who hadn't been able to fight back due to the drugs. They had known she was a feisty little bitch, Paolo's own words, and therefor they'd needed something to hold her back. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing and why he was doing it. Sure, he did enjoy sex and it was fun hearing all those little cute whimpers from the woman beneath them. Emily was also hot like hell for being like 45 or something and he wasn't complaining about that killer body of hers, but still something felt wrong. It was Paolo who had saved him so he would help him out anyway possible and he had been excited for the task in hand, especially when he had seen a picture of the woman. It was Erica and Paolo who had a grudge against the woman, the rest of them just tagged along for the ride and what a ride it was. The original plan had been to go in, fuck the woman to teach her some kind of lesson and then snatch the kid. Then Paolo couldn't resist killing her husband after letting him watch them hurting his wife and him not being able to do anything about that. They had made the kid watch to, for some reason only Paolo and Erica knew, but Chris hadn't liked that. It had made him more nervous and he thought that he would've probably performed better if she hadn't been there.

Paolo and Erica were the only ones who knew why they were doing it to her, or he suspected that Luke knew it to, being a detective after all. Luke was the one who had spotted her one day. Christopher remembered that day pretty clearly. They had been hanging around in the warehouse when Luke barged in.

"I saw that chick you've been looking for." he had said with a wide smile.

Both Erica and Paolo had looked at each other and then returned the smile. After that they had gotten all the information about how Emily was working on a case for Interpol and had needed their help with some things. Luke had apparently recognized the woman immediately and later followed her home. So they'd gotten a location and everything on her. Luke had also run her name and asked around a little more about the beautiful woman. Christopher first got the impression of her as a whore when Luke had told them about some guy named Doyle and how she had fucked him for a profile.

Christopher had been 21 at the time and they'd been planning this thing for 7 months. When Paolo had picked him up and helped him escaping the police he hadn't had a clue what he was signing up for, but he had forced himself on girls when he was younger so this shouldn't have been any different. He joined the group when he was 18. They hadn't done anything illegal, but he heard how they were searching for this special girl and when they finally found her all hell broke loose.

Luke was supposed to go in to her home bearing some information about a case and find a way to drug her. That went perfectly fine and then the rest of them could walk inside. Since Luke had studied her for some time they knew that she was married and they found the husband in the shower and caught him off guard when he walked out, fully clothed. The girl was taken from her room and they could get to work.

Now when Christopher sat and watched the wooden box with the girl inside he kept having this feeling off... remorse. Yes, it was definitely remorse and he didn't understand why. He did have a great time, but something just felt wrong inside. He had tried watching the DVD and he did smile when seeing all the fun they had, but still the same feeling. Maybe it was the kid in the box. The kid had caused him to feel nervous when fucking Emily so maybe the kid was giving him some kind of remorse. Perhaps it's the fact that she was locked in that tiny place or that they hadn't actually given her something to drink. Maybe also because the girl was away from her parents and that you could hear her constant crying. What if he returned the girl? That would probably make him feel a lot better and they could all get back to doing what they did best. Yes, that was probably the best way, right?

* * *

Reid sat, staring at Emily as she woke up. He had spent almost all night thinking about what they were going to do about their Unsubs and Morgan. When Emily had opened her eyes and pulled herself up to a sitting position he began.

"It's really starting to smell in here, Em. We need to call the police so they can take care of the body now."

"You mean this is over?" she mumbled loud enough to hear the fear in her voice.

"No, Emily. We will call them, let them take care of the body and tell them that I'm a FBI agent and you're an Interpol agent so we need to be on the case. Then we can call Hotch and..."

"No, not Hotch... Not the team, please." she pleaded with him.

"Em, they need to know about Morgan. We'll start with Hotch, okay? And then Garcia 'cause we could really use some help finding these bastards."

"M'kay." Emily finally decided wiping away a tear from her cheek. "The police first."

He watched as she got up on her feet and made her way to her phone to dial the emergency number. You could tell that she was nervous, Reid was too. They had waited over 36 hours until making the call and this could get hard to explain.

"Hello, this is Emily Morgan and I'm calling from 35 Albert Road. There's been a murder. Someone killed my husband." she said into the receiver with tears running down her face and her voice trembling. "Come quick."

Emily put the phone back and Reid met her gaze. He knew this was for the best and that when time came she would realize it too. This time when Reid tried to wrap his arms around her she moved away and gave him a look that could kill. He knew that she wasn't happy with the decision; this would make Morgan's death more real. So when Emily knelt down to his body and removed the blanket he didn't try to stop her. Instead he watched as he stroked her hand over his messed up face and gave him a light peck on his lips, coming up with bloodstained cheeks and forehead.

"I love you, Derek, and I always will, but I have to let them take you now." she whispered, holding his probably ice cold hand. "I will find her. I promise I'll do anything to get her back and I will make them pay for doing this."

Reid couldn't stop his own tears fall as he listened to his hurt friend.

"You and Noelle are the only things worth living for and if I won't find her in time we'll see each other soon. I'm dying inside, Derek. It's eating me up inside and I don't think it will ever be better now that you're dead. I'm gonna try for Noelle, though. Oh, god I love you so much."

She broke down in sobs for the second time since Reid got there and he watched as she brought the lifeless body up to her lap and held him close to her chest. She didn't care that his whole body was butchered with a knife and that her new clothes also got bloody. It tore Reid apart to see her like that and when the door swung open he hated to see an officer dragging a screaming Emily away from Morgan. They were quick with stuffing Morgan into a body bag and take him out. A female officer had wrapped a blanket around Emily and stood in the corner of the room, trying to soothe her. Then Reid saw a person he recognized, the detective that had helped him. He had apparently recognized Reid too as he approached him with a knowing expression.

"Spencer Reid." he said and shook Reid's hand. "So this is the famous investigation you were talking about?"

"Yes, seems so." Reid told the detective a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't think I ever introduced myself. Detective Luke Marks. Can you tell me what happened here?"

* * *

Detective Luke Marks got the alarm about a murder and looked at the address with a smile. It was the address they had visited and where a certain beautiful woman lived. He didn't think twice before jumping out of his office chair and heading towards his car, excited about seeing the woman again. It would be fun questioning the woman, letting her tell him about everything they did to her, but she would only know the things from the DVD.

Luke drove the couple of miles to her apartment, sirens and everything on, and parked across the street where a couple of police cars already were. He walked up the same familiar steps to her door and smiled to himself as he saw both the American and Emily, who was shaking under a blanket. Since he had met Reid the day before he decided to approach him first.

"Spencer Reid." he said, trying not to sound too cheerful, because he was enjoying this whole situation. "So this is the famous investigation you were talking about?"

"Yes, seems so." the man said and Luke laughed on the inside at the younger man's demeanor.

"Well, I don't think I ever introduced myself. Detective Luke Marks. Can you tell me what happened here?"

They were finally coming to the juicy parts. He knew because he had been there and had all the knowledge on what had happened. It was good that Luke was considered a good actor, or else he wouldn't be able to stay serious and pretend that he didn't know what had happened.

"Ehm... I think you'll have to talk to Emily about that." Reid said and pointed to the woman.

Luke found himself happy with the answer because it would be more enjoyable to hear her telling the story. He approached her and she looked up at him, those watery brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Emily Morgan?" he said and she nodded. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I remember you." she said quietly and his body froze for a second. "You helped us with a case."

Luke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Yeah, that's right. I wish we could've met again under better circumstances."

"Don't we all?" she said before taking a deep, shaken breath. "I don't remember much. I woke up and there was blood everywhere. Then I found my husband dead and my daughter isn't anywhere to be found."

"I see." he said and pretended to write something down. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but it looks pretty bad that you're not remembering anything and woke up with a dead husband. You're sure it's not you?"

"I knew it would come to this." the woman said, wiping away some tears and sighed. "We found evidence that I was raped too. I went to a doctor and we received a tape. They were five people; one of them is Christopher Jenkins."

And yet they didn't recognize him. They had made sure that she wouldn't be able to tell their faces from the video and it seemed like they didn't. It was fun being so close to her without her knowing all the things he'd done to her. He had been inside of her more than once and had tasted her. Luke would have been lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed it a little too much.  
Being a high respected detective did have its perks. He could be close to the investigation and know when they get closer to finding them. Like Christopher. He now knew that they knew about their youngest, but he also knew that there was no way that they could link him with the others. No one could do that. Well, maybe the best hacker in the world, but that person would have to get into sealed records. They weren't good enough.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." No he wasn't. "We will find the people who did this to you."

"Thank you." she said in an unexpected monotonously voice, staring straight ahead without any emotion showing in her face.

Luke gave one single nod before he left the apartment to drive back to the warehouse. He had to tell the others about the fun he'd been having.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it:) **

**For those who read my other stories I would want to know which I should focus on updating soon:) Let me know if you have any requests:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for keeping you waiting! Life's been crazy! A few people wanted me to bring in the rest of the team so that's what I'll do.. not much Reid/Emily in this, though..**

**Oh, and check out the covers I made for this and the Collector and for those who reads my other stories, do you have any idea of what to put on the covers for them?**

**Enjoy this chapter now!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Reid was asked to take Emily to a hotel because her place was now a crime scene. They had also, after some time, agreed that they could be a part of the case. Something seemed wrong with Emily from the moment that she talked to the detective. Besides the obvious fact that her husband's dead body had just been taken away. The woman seemed almost dead. She was staring straight ahead with an expressionless face and she didn't talk. This continued even when they were alone and checked into a hotel. Reid feared that she had built up her walls again and was going to distant herself from him.

"It was him." Emily finally said when Reid came out from the bathroom in their hotel room.

"Sorry?" Reid asked, slightly confused.

"The detective. He's one of them. I didn't realize it at first, but then... It's like it triggered some kind of memory and that voice... I could have sworn I've heard it."

"Emily... That's a big accusation to make. Maybe you only remember him from some case you've been working with. You've probably met a lot of..."

"No. He was here that night. He knocked on my door... Yes, that's it! He came here wanting me to look at some files over a drink. I gave him scotch and poured myself some too. Then the files fell to the floor, all the papers spread out." Emily paused closing her eyes, trying harder to remember what had happened that night.

Reid knew that things that reminded people of that night when being drugged by rohypnol could make people remember things and that was exactly what was happening to Emily right now. The detective hadn't known that obviously or he wouldn't have come back to  
taunt her.

"I was the one to gather them again. He could've slipped something into my drink." Emily looked up at Reid begging for him to believe her and he did.

"How about we call Garcia and have her check him out?"

To his surprise Emily agreed to this and Reid took out his phone.

"No!" she said suddenly. "Call Hotch and explain everything to him. He can't tell the others, just explain that there is a case and that we need some assistance."

Reid understood and dialed Hotch's number.

* * *

The whole team had been worried sick about Reid. They had gotten a text saying that something had come up and nothing more. Probably everyone had visited his apartment during these 48 hours that since they got the text, but he was never there. Hotch had tried texting him back without getting an answer. It was like he had vanished from the face of earth. Reid wasn't the one to just throw away a text and then just disappear. Something had happened to him. Hotch had an extra key and they'd searched his apartment more than once. They had called his mother to see if he had gone to visit her. That search had come of empty too so they had tracked his phone and it had been off at that time. When the phone finally was turned on Garcia managed to find out that the phone was in London. A strange fact that left many team members to ponder. What had happened to their youngest member? Then one evening when Hotch sat alone in his office he got an unexpected phone call and the caller ID read Reid. He didn't hesitate to answer the call.

"Reid? Where are you? We are going crazy over here."

"I'm in London. Emily needed me."

"Emily? Is she okay?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"No, not really. Morgan is dead."

Hotch's heart stopped for a minute and he was silently thinking the fact over.

"What happened?" he finally asked with his most stoic voice.

"This has to stay between us, okay? You can't tell the rest any of this."

"I understand! Now tell me..."

"We believe that Emily was drugged and they raped her repeatedly before killing Morgan and taking off with their daughter."

"What?" Hotch said standing up and beginning to pace around his office. Then he stopped as he remembered one of the words. "They?"

"Yeah, there were five of them. Emily doesn't remember much due to the drug, but they sent us a video of the ehm... rapes"

Hotch didn't know what to say. It was all too unbelievable. This was something that couldn't be happening to a woman like Emily. Luckily he didn't have to say anything as Reid continued.

"We need your help, though. Emily finally agreed to call the police and she thinks the lead detective was one of the people who did this so if you could have Garcia..."

"Of course. Do you need more help looking into the case? We can keep Emily and Morgan's names out of this for now, but you could use some rest and let us handle it."

"That would be great. I don't think Emily can take much more. So what you need to know is that one of them is a 22 year old whose name is Christopher Jenkins and one of them is a woman. The detective's name is Luke Marks. See if they are connected and if you could connect any of them with someone else who might want to hurt Emily." He said and continued to tell Hotch how Luke had gotten in and then the others. He told him everything they needed to profile these people and find out who they are.

"I will brief the team right away. You two take care of each other. See you soon!"

With those words they hung up. Hotch breathed in a deep breath before exiting his office. The other agents was in the bullpen and looked at him when he got out, knowing that they had a case. So they followed him into the conference room. This wasn't going to be one of those normal cases. Hotch couldn't tell them the victim's real names, they weren't going to visit any crime scenes or interview people and there were no photos to show them. They just needed to profile these bastards and find them.

"I just got a call from an agent and they need our profiling skills. Ava Sanders and her family had been home when a man she knew came to visit her. Ava was in the kitchen alone with him and gave him something to drink. Somehow he managed to slip some rohypnol into her drink and she drunk it all up. His four friends soon arrived and they took her upstairs, beginning to rape her repeatedly. They did anal, oral and vaginal. When they were done they killed her husband Harald Sanders with over twenty stabs and took their daughter Sarah Sanders. The morning after she woke up with no memory of what happened, but the apartment was filled with blood and she found her husband dead. She later received a video showing everything they did to her."

The team hadn't interrupted him once during his long speech, but he could see by their expressions how they felt.

"What do they know about the Unsubs?" agent Terre was the one to ask.

"One of them is 22 year old Christopher Jenkins, one is a woman and another they think is Luke Marks. The other two are male. Garcia, I need you to see what you can find on Luke Marks and Christopher Jenkins."

"Yes, sir, my magic fingers will show you some wonders." Garcia said and ran off.

Hotch looked back at the remaining agents with a serious look. He felt kind of bad lying about the names, but he would tell them eventually after they figured it out. Not only did Emily not want them to know, but knowing that Morgan was dead and Emily had been hurt so badly would only make them lose their focus. He needed them at their best game right now.

"So what does this crime scene tell you without seeing it?" Hotch asked his team.

"Overkill with the husband, but he wasn't the main focus, the wife was. The daughter could have been snatched because they wanted to hurt the wife. Take away everything from her." JJ said.

"They couldn't kill the kid so they took her." Agent Bay said.

"And by sending her a video of how they had raped her must have been a way of taunting her." Agent Terre suggested.

"Maybe they aren't done with her," JJ said. "Why risk sending out a video? There must be some way of identifying them through it so it's only logical if they'll be back."

Hotch nodded. Reid had also suggested this. It was true if the detective who had come to question them was one of the Unsubs. He managed to get close, and thought that they wouldn't recognize him. There could be more of those around her who is so close and are just waiting to hurt her once again.

"She trusted the man enough to invite him in for a drink. He knew her. I think it was personal. Garcia should check if Ava had anyone who would want to hurt her. See if Christopher and Luke can be connected to someone else in her life." Agent Bay suggested.

That was it. Hotch would need to tell Garcia the truth so that she could look for the right stuff. They would never solve the case if Garcia started to search through an Ava Sanders' life.

"Excuse me." Hotch said before leaving the other agents to tell Garcia.

He really needed to gather himself if he were going to tell Garcia that one of her best friends, her chocolate god of thunder, was dead and that Emily had been hurt. It needed to be done, though, and he was their boss who should be able to handle these kinds of stuff. So after three deep breaths he knocked lightly on her door.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long. I'm too hot." Garcia said and the cheery, playful voice made it so much harder for Hotch to tell her what he needed. She would break down completely, but she could probably do her job anyways because she wouldn't have to think about the case like the others.

"I need to tell you something about Ava and…"

"About that, it's super strange because there are no records on an Ava and Harald Sanders being married. Also I can't really find out how Luke and Ava or Christopher and Ava are connected. I know Luke's a cop, which could be…"

"Garcia" Hotch interrupted her. He couldn't have her going on about this anymore so he took a deep breath and started again. "Their names aren't Ava and Harald. The person who called me was Reid.."

"Oh my god! Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine… He's with Emily." Hotch paused their and watched how the truth slowly sunk in for Garcia and her eyes widened, with tears getting visible.

"Oh no, oh God no! Please tell me she's okay, that they're okay. Please…" she had started sobbing almost hysterical as Hotch had done nothing to deny her line of thoughts. Garcia knew where he was going. She knew that by the way he had faked the names and came in here looking a little worried that there must be something wrong with Emily. Also because of the fact that Emily had called Reid and he'd jumped on a plane to be with her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Garcia…" Hotch said as he watched the tech analyst falling apart inside. "Emily's… well she's been through a lot. They killed Morgan."

"No, please no!" Garcia cried sinking down to the floor and wrapping her arms around her body. "He can't be dead… he can't… Oh, Emily… She must be so broken right now… she.."

Garcia couldn't stop crying and Hotch wasn't sure if he should hug Garcia or just watch her sobbing. He definitely could need the hug too. So he did the only right thing to do and sat down beside her, pulling her in for a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and for the first time since Reid's phone call Hotch let a few of his own tears fall too. After a while Garcia broke away from the hug exchanging the look of sadness for a look of anger.

"Why did you tell me now? You shouldn't have told me. How do you except me to get back to work when I know he's dead and she is hurt?"

"I had to tell you because you need to make the connections. The rest of the team doesn't need to know and I like it to stay that way because they wouldn't be able to concentrate, at least not JJ, and I know you can do this."

"Okay, but if I'll do this I have to speak to Emily first to hear that she's okay. For real!" Garcia stated and Hotch smiled before pulling her back into the hug. They would call Emily later when he was done comforting Garcia.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it... was pretty hard to write and kept changing it all the time...**

**Next chapter will be more bad guys, more Emily/Reid and hopefully there are only a couple of chapters left^^**

**Please review!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I finally worked myself through this major writer's block! I'd like to thank DreamerChild88 for helping me out with some ideas for this chapter. I really had some trouble with it:) **

**In this chapter you will find out the identity of one more and you will get his backstory:) And some Garcia and R/P:)**

******For those of you who have read my other stories or my profile know that I've started a poll to let the people who reads my stories decide what my next one will be about. I've written the summaries of 5 story ideas I have in the end of this chapter! Check it out and vote!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After Garcia was done crying she was determent to find who these people were. Luke Marks, 49 years old, was a detective and had been for 26 years. He had worked with Interpol on one case, which was how he knew Emily. Luke had no family at all and lived alone. Christopher Jenkins, 22 years old, had been charged for possession of narcotics and rape, but both charges mysteriously disappeared. Many things told Garcia that he was the  
most inexperienced of them all because he would leave trails after him. The guy had been caught smuggling narcotics to Portugal and after that he had visited the country plenty of times, but what was in Portugal? Garcia was going crazy with all these leads, but she knew she was getting somewhere. She started tracking Jenkins' different trips and found that he had been staying at the same hotel every time. So cross-referencing each time Jenkins stayed at the Bairro Alto Hotel in Lisbon with the other people staying there she soon found one name in particular to stand out. One man had stayed at the hotel every time he'd been there. Paolo Suero was the man's name. The name did sound familiar and within minutes of thinking she realized where she had heard about it. It all made so since. Paolo was Noelle's father. She ran his name through her database. Paolo Suero, 56 years old. Worked as a detective, but got fired a couple of years ago. Then 5 years ago the man purchased a one-way ticket to Heathrow airport and it was at that time that Jenkins had stopped flying to Portugal. There was there connection! And the fact that he was a detective would have been an explanation to the disappearance of Jenkins' charges. Then when he got fired it must have triggered something to make him go after Emily and their daughter. Garcia and Hotch was quick to decide that it was he who was the leader and had the grudge against Emily while the others went along for the ride. Jenkins would have been easy to persuade since he already owed the older man a lot. They couldn't for the world understand why Marks would work with them. He had plenty to lose. Maybe the man joined the other two after working with her on Interpol because he had gotten really annoyed with the younger brunette. It happened sometimes that Emily could piss of people with her stubborn ways and she could have hit a rough spot with the detective.

This meant that they might've found the identity of 3 out of 5, but it could be enough to find their whereabouts. Garcia was running their names to see if anyone of them owned any properties. The search on Christopher Jenkins came back negative; he didn't even have an apartment to stay in. On Luke Marks she could at least found an address where he lived. It was on Paolo's name she hit the jackpot. The man didn't only own just one warehouse, but two warehouses and an abandoned apartment complex. There were addresses on all three of them and Garcia knew that they would soon get Noelle back and they would all pay for what they'd done to the Morgans.

* * *

Paolo did laugh at Luke's story. The way he had been just in front of Emily and she hadn't suspected a thing was hilarious. It motivated him to move on to the next step. They had seen her break down completely and Erica had wanted the bitch to suffer even more than the aftermath of a gangbang. She had said that she wanted her dead, but Paolo had explained that it was too easy. Sure they could torture her to death, but it was much more fun to see her hurt face after losing both husband and daughter. If they continued like this she would go insane in no time. They just had to step it up a notch if they wanted to break her completely. Of course they wanted to taste her again; they just loved the feeling of her body squirming under them. Then Luke had delivered the idea that they should take her friend's life because the two of them had looked pretty cozy and it would just kill the woman to know that she was responsible for another death. That was kind of a brilliant plan, Paolo and Erica had to admit. So they started to plan, deciding that it the best approached would be like they'd done before; to send Luke and he would be the one to allow them back in Emily's place since she was currently staying at a hotel. He would also have a lot more to discuss now with the new case he was working with. Only this time they didn't want to drug the woman. They wanted her to watch while they killed her friend and then they could have their fun with her while she was too sad to fight back. This time they would have to wear masks since Emily would be able to remember everything. However, they hadn't worked out the details about Luke and how he wouldn't get caught for this. They would either have to risk it or maybe they could pretend to lock him in somewhere, since he was an armed cop, and then he could put the mask on. No, there were many things to think about regarding the plan, but they were all really excited to move forward with it. Last time they had been planning for months, but they couldn't wait that long. They were feeling a lot more confident about it now that they knew it had worked the last time and the new friend of hers looked a lot weaker than her husband.

Paolo could still remember that time years ago when Emily's team had walked into his office to help him with a case where the killer seemed to travel around Europe killing businessmen. The woman had been stunning when he'd first seen her and he had asked her out for a drink that same night. Surprisingly she had agreed and they'd had a great time. Apparently they had a lot in common. Later that night after a lot of dancing, which just proved to him even more how sexy she was with the way she had grinded herself on him, he had taken her home to his place for some coffee. It had ended with to sweaty bodies panting after screwing their brains out. Really, it had probably been the best he'd ever had. They'd tried so many different positions and they'd made each other come more than once. Little did they know, while catching their breaths, that they'd created a new life. Emily had been quick to gather her clothes and running out of there. The next day she would barely look at him and it was clear that she felt uncomfortable around him. According to the other woman it had been a one night stand. It made Paolo a little angry because he had started to feel something for the woman. He wanted more. She didn't even tell him that she got knocked up from it all. Then a couple of years later when he had gotten fired for breaking protocol or something like that, he had decided to find Emily again to maybe make it work between the two of them. He had asked a friend to find anything on her and the first thing he could say was that she still lived in London, but he couldn't find an address. Probably since she was working for Interpol and they it was a high risk that dangerous people would want to find you. He did however find that she'd given birth nine months after their encounter and she'd even written his name as the father. Why hadn't he been notified about it? Paolo could only see red and then when discovering that she recently got married he knew he needed to find her and punish her. So he bought a one way ticket to London and bought a couple of properties where he could stay. One of them was also for his friend Christopher to live. This second time when he got to bang the woman was even better. Just seeing her in pain was so good for his arousal. Blood even rushed down there just thinking about doing that again.

It had been just his luck to meet Erica actually. He couldn't remember how they got into the topic of ruining Emily Prentiss' life. I was a pretty small world that he would meet her in London of all places and that she wanted Emily to suffer just as much as he did. Together they had started planning, bringing in Christopher and her boyfriend, who had been listening to her hateful talk about Emily and also beginning to feel the same. Then there was Luke. It had been Paolo who had turned to him after watching Erica turn her boyfriend around. He knew they would need some help tracking her down and what better person would that be than a detective who had all the resources. Also, the guy had some minor reputation about his anger. So Paolo had slowly become friends with the man and just like Erica had done with her boyfriend, he had made Luke despise the younger woman. Whore and slut were to words commonly used by Luke to describe the woman who had abandoned Paolo and taken his daughter away from him. Paolo was happy when Luke had told him that she should pay for it. That lead him on to explaining their plans and Luke was also very excited about it all and swore that he would do all in his power to find her. Easily enough, the woman had turned up in his office one afternoon and Luke had immediately called Paolo, setting their plan in motion.

Paolo looked at his set of friends eagerly discussing and laughing about all the horrible ways of destroying Emily and he felt happy. It was a nice feeling and he knew that when they were done with her he would be even happier.

* * *

Emily had received a phone call from an officer saying that they were done with her house now and that they could go back. It was pretty fast since they'd only slept in the hotel for one night. Reid said that he didn't want her to go back to that place, but she had insisted because if Noelle somehow would comeback they needed to be there. Emily did almost regret her decision when they pulled up on her street and walked into her apartmentbuilding. It took some time to gather the courage to step inside and when she did she was shocked. The apartment was spotless. It was not a single drop of blood left and her bed sheets and been washed. Every sign of Morgan's death was gone, like it had never happened. She should have expected it to be like this when she got home, but it didn't make it any easier.

Walking up to the bookshelf, she picked up a framed picture of her, Morgan and Noelle. She moved her hand over it and let a teardrop hit Morgan right in his face. Reid stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her." He said. "And the people who did this. They won't get away with this."

"Can we call Hotch?" Emily sniffled. "Just to see if they'd come up with anything?"

"Sure. I'll call them right now." Reid announced picking up his phone. "Hotch, it's me. How's it going?... Are you sure?... We just got pack to Emily's… Yes, do that… Alright, bye."

Emily looked at him when he'd hung up, curious about what they'd come up with.

"You should sit down." Reid said.

"I'd rather stand."

"Okay. They've found out a possible identity of the third guy." He paused, but when Emily looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for more he continued. "They believe it's Paolo Suero, Noelle's father."

Emily could have sworn someone hit her in her guts, the news did at least. She had been so positive that Paolo couldn't have anything to do with it since he was just a one night stand and didn't even know that she was pregnant. She'd written his name as the father of her baby just because she needed to be honest with it all. What was he even doing tracking her down? It didn't make since at all.

Reid was right. She needed to sit so she slumped down in the sofa, just staring ahead of herself. Emily didn't even realize that it had knocked until Reid told her that he would get it.

"Fuck." He muttered when he looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Emily asked worriedly.

"It's him, detective Marks! What should we do?"

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it and I promise I won't keep you waiting as long this time:)**

**And here's the summaries of my ideas. You can vote for more than one:)**

**1. In middle of a case, Emily suddenly finds herself locked up in a mental hospital with the beliefs that her whole life has been in her imagination. She's not a FBI-agent, she hasn't worked for Interpol and she certainly hasn't got the strength to kick somebody's ass. No, she's just Emily Prentiss, a normal human being.**

**2. What if they lived during the second world war in Germany. Emily, Morgan and Rossi has been caught and sent to auschwitz, JJ and Hotch are forced to work as guards and Garcia with surveillance, if they don't they'll die. Then one day everything changes as the director of the internment falls in love with Emily and takes her out of there to marry. Can Emily work this to her advantage and put on end to it all?**

**3. An ordinary trip to her hometown goes all wrong when Emily gets stuck in the middle of a human trafficking ring and it doesn't get better when she finds out that her own flesh and blood has sold her to these guys.**

**4. Cross-over with Saw. Jigsaw has done it again, only this time he has managed to take a team of FBI-agents and not any FBI-agents, but the team led by one Aaron Hotchner. When they wake up in the room they are 7, but at the end how many will be left? Warning: Character deaths.**

**5. Cross-Over with the Orphan. Emily and Derek Morgan get their hands full when they decide to adopt a sweet, little girl named Esther that has been thrown around in foster homes. As time flies Emily isn't so sure just how sweet this girl really is when strange things start to happen.**

**If you have the time you can also drop a line or two to tell me what you like about the chapter, or disliked:) Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her heart was beating rapidly as Reid was trying to figure out what to do. Sure they could open up and pretend to not do anything, but it was highly unlikely that both of them would pull it of. Reid would, she had no doubt in that, but she was a train wreck. She would not be able to deliver her line without her voice trembling. Her stiff body wouldn't be too much help either and her face couldn't be kept straight. No, fear would be evident in her face. He did kill her husband after all.

"Lock yourself into the bathroom and I'll get rid of him." Reid said, sensing Emily's insecurity and he knew the same thing as her.

Emily hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her friend alone with a killer, but she agreed to do it anyway. The detective knew that they would be home since he was the one to let them back home. She picked up the phone from the cupboard before making herself into the bathroom, locking the door just like Reid had told her.

Reid opened the door with the security chain on when he heard the lock turn in the bathroom.

"Hello, detective." he said like they didn't know anything. "Have you made any progress finding them?"

"No, sorry! I just had some follow up questions regarding the case." Detective Marks said.

"Can I speak with Mrs. Morgan?"

"This isn't a good time actually. She's sleeping." Reid lied.

"It will only take a couple of minutes." Marks urged.

Reid didn't know how to get rid of the persistent detective. The older man did not want to leave and it made Reid afraid that he'd at any minute figure out that they knew. So, to not let that happen he tried his best to hold his mask.

"You can come back tomorrow or later when Emily's awake." Reid said, unbelievable calmly.

Luke Marks narrowed his eyes only slightly and Reid saw it immediately, but he didn't get a chance to analyze it when the phone called. Normally Reid would have left it to the machine, but Reid knew it could have been Hotch calling about some information so he couldn't let it wait.

"I'm just gonna take that." Reid said and walked to the living room for some privacy. He looked at the caller ID and took a deep breath before answering. "Hey, Hotch! You find more?"

"No, I forgot that Garcia needed to talk to you. I'll put her on."

"How could you go without telling us? You should only know how angry I am with you."

"I'm sorry. Emily didn't want anyone else to know."

"How is she? She must be breaking apart" Garcia said, her voice getting softer.

"Yes, she is, but she's Emily. She'll get through this." Reid said, but he wasn't that confident in his own words. "Can you put Hotch on again?"

Garcia murmured a yes and Hotch was soon back on the line. "We might have a small problem. The detective just came and..."

Reid didn't get to tell Hotch more about what was happening because unbeknownst to him the older man he'd left by the door had managed to break through the chain, being a detective and all, and hit Reid in the back of his head, making him fall to the ground.

* * *

Hotch tried to call for him, but no one would answer so he quickly dialed another number, ordering the London police to drive to Emily's apartment and to be heavily armed. There was no doubt they were in the house now, finishing what they started and Hotch had to prepare himself to tell everyone the truth. Now that they had every possible location the girl could be stacked and when it soon would be over, they deserved to know. He would still walk by JJ as she delivered a worrying message on Reid's voicemail. So now, when he was the most worried, he gathered his team in the conference room.

"I've not told you the whole truth." Hotch started and glanced over at Garcia, who hadn't been able to keep a few tears from falling.

"About what?" Agent Terre asked, immediately starting to show the anger. He never liked being lied to, no one in the team did.

"This case." Hotch said. "You have delivered spot on profiles, but while you've been doing that, I and Garcia have worked by ourselves on finding the locations and one more Unsub."

The confusion was immediately showed on each and every face, but on Terre's face it was mixed with anger and he rose from his seat quickly.

"What the hell are you thinking, sneaking around and doing your own investigations without letting anyone else in on it. You might be our boss, but I can take this up with our section chief and she'll fire you faster than you can count to five." Terre shouted and Aaron just shook his head, not letting the other agent's anger get to him.

"I needed your heads to be in this case." Hotch explained.

"Why would you..." JJ begun, more softly than her colleague, but was interrupted by Hotch.

"Just let me finish. The woman was Emily." He said and JJ's gasp was the only reaction heard in the room.

"Who the hell is Emily?" Terre asked confused, glancing over to a silently crying Jennifer, who also knew that this meant that Morgan was dead.

"She was the agent you replaced." Hotch explained. "She was married to Morgan."

"As in Derek Morgan?"

They all knew who Derek was and Terre had actually gotten a little close to him. When Derek had left he'd been so angry, in his usual losing-his-temper kind of way.

"And Reid's there?" Agent Bay asked, speaking up for the first time. She had silently been processing everything that had been said. Agent Bay had known who Emily Prentiss was. She knew all about that time with Doyle and all the sacrifices she'd made for her team and that boy, Declan. Roxanna Bay had worked herself through the training with Emily as a role model and one day she would be as good as her. She hadn't met Morgan, though, but she'd heard that he'd run after Emily to London. Apparently all the men chase her overseas.

"Yes, he called me and told me everything."

"It's over now?" JJ's cracked voice asked. She was crying. Tears were streaming down her face and you could hear it on her voice.

"I called Reid and told them the address to the different warehouses, but something happened so I sent a police squad over there."

"What? Hotch we got to go help them!" JJ said, panicking and leaving her seat.

"JJ, we wouldn't get there in time. The London police will handle it." Hotch tried to calm her down, which seemed to work as she slouched back into her chair.

"Who's the third?" Agent Bay suddenly asked.

"Noelle's father." He said and this fact made JJ leave the room in tears and Garcia chasing after her.

* * *

Emily heard a thud. She wanted to run out of the bathroom to see if Reid was okay and she started to do so, but then she heard voices. Not her younger friend's or those crazy ones you hear in your head. No, Emily heard other voices. It must have been two or three different, or maybe even more. One of them she recognized as Marks, but the others only had a little familiarity. The voices made her stay put, though, no matter how much she wanted to run out there and help Reid, who probably had made that thud noise.

After some minutes she could hear the voices walk pass her and she could make out exactly what they were saying.

"He told me she was sleeping." Marks said, the grin he had on his face obvious on his voice. "But I'm pretty sure he was lying and that they know who I am."

"Are you serious?" another man said, laughing a little. "Then let's find the bitch."

Emily backed away from the door and moved towards the open shower. She didn't dare closing the glass doors to the shower, fearing that someone would hear it. Emily flipped the phone open and dialed the emergency number.

"My name is Emily Morgan and a couple of guys have broken into my home." She whispered. "My friend might be hurt and they'll be coming for me next."

The operator on the line asked her to tell them the address and then… nothing. The woman's voice was gone and whatever signal she'd had was just as gone. Less than 30 seconds after that someone was trying the handle to the bathroom and was banging on the door. Emily rose up trying to find something in there to defend herself with. She removed the door from the cupboard where the mirror was and held it ready to hit whoever entered the room. When the door finally broke down Emily rushed forward to hit the masked man, but he stepped to the side, making her fall face forward. Quickly she got to her feet again and started with a right hook on the masked man's face, but the hook was interrupted as she felt a boot connecting with her guts. That boot kicked the air out of her and made her slowly crumple to the floor. More men approached, one of them pulling her up by her hair and dragging her over to the living room where Reid's unconscious body was. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let herself get emotional now; she'd have enough of that the past week. She could tell that he was alive by the way his body moved when he was breathing. They pushed her down on the sofa, two of them sitting down next to her on both sides. One of them stood crouched down by Reid's body and the other two stood in front of them. Marks had put on a mask for some reason, as if they didn't know that they knew. It was too obvious now.

"Now we'll just wait for your friend to wake up and then we'll get this party started."

* * *

**A/N There you have it!**

**Don't forget to nominate for the 2012 Profiler's choice award on Chit chat on author corner:)**

**And of course, review if you feel like it;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yes, I'm late! It's worth the wait, though! I had finished the story in this chapter, but I decided to split it up because it went on for too long! But good news is that the next chapter is finished too! And it's the last one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It had almost become a staring contest. Emily was staring into a pair of very dark eyes, it was the eyes and mouth she could see, and she knew she'd seen those before. She had seen those eyes quite some time ago in Portugal. Those eyes had been what made her interested in the first place. She had lost all contact with the men and all their voices were zoned out. Only did she snap out of it when those eyes turned away and his mouth began to move.

"Let's just kill him and see how quiet she'll be after that." the man she'd been staring at said and Emily was quick to try and stand up, but someone behind her pushed her back down. "Finally we got her attention."

"Please..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "…don't hurt him. I..." she hesitated before continuing. "I'll do anything you want."

She knew that was a stupid thing to do, but Reid couldn't get hurt because of her. Why did she call him in the middle of the night and demand that he'd come to London anyway? That sure was a stupid thing to do because now she would get him killed too, just like she did with Morgan.

"Oh, we're counting on it, sweetheart." Luke Marks' voice said. "But we're still gonna kill your friend. It's a shame, isn't it? You inviting him over to help you and then he has to die for his effort."

"Just let him go, okay?" Emily begged, tears in her eyes threatening to escape. "He hasn't done anything! This is about me and you; just leave him out of this."

Some of the men seemed to think this over before a low moan caught everyone's attention. They watched as Reid was stirring and slowly pushing himself off the ground. Emily wanted so badly to run over to him and see how he was doing, but the grip on her shoulder made her sit back instead and watch as one of them went over to get Reid before he could do something. She heard the whimper when the man put Reid's arm against his back, obviously bending it in a way it shouldn't go. One of the men moved a chair so that Reid could sit opposite Emily and they tied his hands behind the back of the chair.

"Too much clothes." a female voice spoke up behind her for the first time.

The man who had just tied Reid up paused to look at the woman before starting to unbutton Reid's shirt, hesitantly.

"Not him, you idiot! Her!" she yelled and with one swift move a guy behind her had cut her shirt open.

Emily flinched away when she felt the cold blade touching her skin, but the same hand holding the knife gripped her shoulder to keep her in place.

Reid looked at Emily with a terrified look, afraid that he would get to witness them raping her just like Morgan had to and then they would kill him, leaving her even more traumatized and guilt-ridden.

It wasn't Emily they approached, though, except for the man holding Emily in her place.

"Please don't hurt him!" Emily begged and Reid was confused. They weren't going to hurt her right now. They were going to hurt him. "Don't you dare hurt him, Paolo!" She finally yelled, knowing that it would catch them off guard.

Emily stared intently at the man who had frozen as soon as she told them they knew the identity.

"Tell me why you would...?" Emily was still staring at the man in shock.

"Why would I what? Make your life a living hell? I think you can answer that question better than anyone, Emily." Paolo said as he tore of his mask. "You came to Portugal, fucked me and then you got yourself knocked up and doesn't even tell me about it! You've hid my daughter from me and then you go and marry another man who gets to play her father! I would've made you suffer for the rest of your life, but now I guess we have to kill you both." He was now only inches from her face, spitting as he talked. "Cut him!"

It took a couple of seconds to register what Paolo had just said and by the time she got it she threw herself out of her seat, determent to stop them from hurting Reid. But she didn't reach him as Paolo took a hold of her waist and she was forced to watch someone cut through Reid's shirt and skin, drawing blood as he did so.

"Feels bad, doesn't it? Not being in control?" Paolo whispered in her ear, placing a kiss right under it and breathing in the scent of her hair. "There's nothing you can do to save him, Emily."

"Please, Paolo! We can go away together and raise our daughter as a family!" she tried, but that only made the older man laugh and throw her back on the sofa.

"I would never raise our daughter with a whore! No... You won't be alive much longer so I'll just have to raise her alone! "

Emily didn't really listen to the words that spoke of her death. Paolo had just let her know that her Noelle was alive so the only thing she felt was relief. Paolo didn't seem to like that she was possessing that feeling, though, as he slapped her hard across the face. She only looked at him in response and his face grew into a wide grin.

"Cut him!" he said again and the next thing she could hear was Reid's ear-piercing scream.

"Paolo, don't do that! Please! Leave him!"

"I think what's she's trying to tell you is that she wants to be fucked now!" the woman said and Reid narrowed his eyes, looking at the woman.

Emily breathed heavily as she witnessed the nod from Paolo and when he pulled down his zipper she swallowed hard. This time she wasn't drugged, but her eyes were fixed on the knife against Reid's throat so she didn't fight back when her pants were removed. As he pushed her down on the sofa and climbed on top of her she tried to squirm away, but he just laughed at her and moved his hand to inside of her panties. Emily closed her eyes hard and zoned out all the others, who was laughing or saying how he should fuck her, that she barely heard the crash from someone kicking the door in and telling people to drop their knives. The heavy body on top of Emily went away and Emily finally dared to open her eyes. The man by Reid had dropped his knife and taken off his mask. It was Christopher Jenkins and he looked scared out of his mind. Paolo was standing above her with a stupid grin on his face. Emily saw Paolo quickly reaching under his shirt and pulling out a gun. She didn't have time to react before two shots were fired into his chest. Then someone was running and another one was yelling at the police. Emily figured it was the woman who had run and Luke Marks who was yelling. It was a big chaos and the police officers hadn't had time to react on the fleeing person. They fired five shots, that all hit the wall, before two of the officers ran after her. The three other men had already been cuffed when someone took care of her and Reid.

"She escaped." an officer said, running towards the front door. "Jumped through the window and landed in a dumpster. We need to notify all hospitals about a possibly wounded woman."

Emily didn't feel anything when hearing that. She was just relieved that Reid would be fine and that they now could try to find Noelle. That woman would be nothing without the others.

* * *

Noelle was sitting alone in the box again. The guys had left her to once again terrorize her mother and she'd had to listen to every cruel thing they would put her through. It would be worse than the last time, they had said plenty of times. Noelle also knew that she would never go home again. Paolo and Erica would take care of her or something. She had almost persuaded Christopher to let her out, but when he were about to do it someone had come in to get him.

They hadn't given her much to eat since they took her so she was not surprised by the sounds her stomach made. Her mother would never let her go hungry for this long. Not her father either for that matter, but he was dead.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the door to where she was opened with a bang and someone was screaming. It was a man ordering people around and she held her breath to hear what he was saying exactly. When she finally got it she released the breath and opened her mouth.

"I'm in here!" she told the police squad with a quiet voice.

Someone was hitting against metal until a crack was heard and the box finally opened.

"We've found her! I need some medics in here." a man yelled as he handed the gun over to another man and lifted Noelle up in his arms. "You're safe now little girl! We got to your mother in time too and she really wants to see you."

Hearing those words made Noelle relax and she tiredly rested he head on the man's shoulder.

It felt as if the ride over to the hospital took forever. She couldn't sleep with the thoughts of seeing her mother in just 10 minutes. The man riding with her had asked, or more like begged, her to get some sleep. She knew she needed it, but she was afraid that when she woke up again she would still be locked in that box.

When the ambulance finally stopped she leaped out from where she lied and tried to run out, but the man behind her stopped her and put her back on the stretcher and she was forced to be wheeled out. She kept shaking her leg and drumming with her hand impatiently, just wanting to run into her mother's arms again. These men just weren't fast enough. Then of course they just had to have her checked out. They took her blood pressure and said they needed her to stay in bed to get some fluids in her. Why didn't they just give her a sandwich and a glass of water? She'd be fine after that and could go to her mother. But it wasn't that easy apparently. Noelle got really tired of them and knew that the best thing to get what she wanted was to throw a tantrum. Maybe she was a little too old for that, but she had been through hell these last couple of days and really missed her mother so maybe they'd understand. She started with pulling her arm away just when the nurse was about to insert the needle in her arm. The nurse got confused and tried to take the arm again, but Noelle just crossed her arms angrily.

"I want my mommy!" she said in a quite childish voice.

"But sweetie, we need to finish your check-up and your mother is probably getting taken care off too." the nurse explained softly.

"You have checked me out and I'm fine! Now I need to see my mother!"

"You need some fluids!" the nurse argued.

"So give me a glass of water! I'm not letting you stick anything in me before I see her." Noelle was almost crying now and she promised herself that if the nurse kept refusing she would start screaming too. But the nurse sighed instead and nodded.

"I'll take you to her." she finally agreed and Noelle jumped out of her bed happily.

The nurse had insisted that she had to go in a wheelchair; somehow no one could understand that she felt absolutely fine. However, Noelle didn't argue about it if it meant she would take her to her mother. Her leg was still shaking in anticipation as they rolled through the corridors. They had to take the elevator to another floor before they reached the right room. Emily sounded just like Noelle in there. She was arguing with the doctor, but she wasn't as successful as her daughter. Or maybe it was the doctor who wasn't as easy to persuade.

As the nurse opened the door, Noelle was already out of the chair, ready to run to her mother's side. Emily was quiet when the door opened and shone up when seeing her daughter. Noelle jumped into her arms and they hugged each other tightly for a very long time. The doctor and the nurse took this as a cue to leave them alone for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, Noelle... You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I thought you were dead when I woke up that morning." Emily was crying now with relief.

"I was so scared, mommy. I saw what they did you and I just wanted out of that box." Noelle said into her mother's shoulder.

"Box?" Emily pulled away to look at her. "They locked you in a box?" Noelle nodded. "That son of a... Bad man!" Emily saved herself before teaching her daughter any bad language. "I'm glad you're okay and they won't be able to hurt you ever again."

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up pretty soon! I know you'll like it! ;)**

**Please review:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Finally we're at the end of this story! All will be revealed... Almost!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Reid had finally been allowed to check himself out of the hospital and Emily would also be able to now, which he knew she would want to do as soon as possible. He had told the team that everything had ended well, but that the woman was nowhere to be found. Emily hadn't seemed too worried about that, but Reid was. The men had all wanted to kill him and make her watch, while the woman had told them to undress and rape Emily. The woman, Noelle had told him her name was Erica, had been more focused on Emily than anyone, even Paolo. Would Erica want to give up that easily? He doubted it.

The team had wanted to get on the next flight to London, but Reid said that he would bring both Emily and Noelle to the States so that Emily could have a fresh start, and get away in case that woman would try something again. They had talked about it the first time he saw her after they both ended up in the hospital. Emily had thought it was a great idea and that D.C was a good place for that to happen since all of her old friends were there. Though, she was still grieving Morgan and she might never get over it, it would be much better to do it among people she once cared a great deal about. Morgan's mom and sisters would probably want him to be buried in Chicago, which Emily was willing to do. She had signed all the paperwork to get the body shipped across the Atlantic sea and she would now be waiting in her room with Noelle, ready to leave.

That was what they had decided at least, but the plans didn't go as well as he had hoped they would go. Her room was empty, except for a nurse who was changing the sheets.

"Excuse me, ma'am... Can you tell me where Mrs. Morgan went?" he asked and she turned around with a big smile.

"Mrs. Morgan has already checked out and she left with her daughter an hour ago."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked with a sigh, but he should have expected something like that.

"Yes, but she did leave a note behind for a Spencer Reid." the nurse said and retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket.

"That's me." he said.

She handed him the note and he unfolded it slowly. The handwriting looked so different from the one he'd seen her have the last time they met. This one looked hurried, like she was in a rush. She probably was since she had decided to leave without Reid, but Reid was still hoping that this note would lead him to another location where she'd be waiting for him. It didn't.

_Reid. I'm so sorry, but I just can't go back. There are too many memories of him in D.C and I don't know if I can handle that to be honest. My half-sister called me because she'd seen me on the news. We'll go stay with her for a while. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but you would just convince me to come with you. Noelle and I will be fine, you don't have to worry. Just fly home and tell everyone I'm sorry and that I love them! I promise I'll keep in touch this time. _

_I love you!_

_Emily_

Reid sighed as he folded it again and put it in his vest pocket.

"Thank you." he mumbled to the nurse before leaving the room.

He couldn't say he was happy with Emily for just leaving like that, but he did understand her reasons. Reid had been a little surprised when reading about a half-sister Emily had never brought up before, but he knew she'd always been secretive about her life. Though, Reid knew he just had to let it go. She would come back when she was ready.

* * *

"Sis!" Emily heard as soon as she stepped out of the cap that had taken her and Noelle to Emily's half-sister's place.

The house where she lived was beautiful; it was almost like a ranch. Emily hugged her sister tightly when they approached her and she could feel that her sister was just as happy to see her.

"God, Ems! You always have to get yourself in trouble!" she exclaimed as she studied the bruises on her face.

"Some things never change, huh? Though, you don't look too good either." Emily laughed, motioning to her sisters broken arm and the cut eyebrow. She lifted up the bag the cabdriver had just brought out from the trunk of the car. "Thank you." She paid the driver and let him drive away.

"And this must be Noelle?" She offered Noelle a hand and Noelle shook it shyly. "You look just like your mother!"

Emily smiled proudly. "That she does! Oh, I can't believe it's been this long since we saw each other."

"Yeah, what has it been... 10, 15 years?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm so happy you called, even though the circumstances weren't good."

They walked into the house, both of the grown-ups with big smiles on their face. Noelle followed a few steps after them, not as happy as her mother to stay with this strange woman, who reminded her off someone she had met or heard. She didn't know anything about her aunt, not even a name had been shared. Maybe because they were too busy catching up on things. Noelle was barely paying attention to what they said since she was so busy checking out the insides of the house. There was a lot of pictures of the two sisters and she could see that the two had once been close. It could be heard on their laughter that echoed through the house too. Her mother sounded happy for the first time since she came back to her. On the airplane over to the states she had been crying a lot and Noelle had too. They missed Morgan and her mother still wasn't sure if they could attend the funeral. She knew all her old friends would be there and didn't know if she could handle them. Noelle had never met them, but apparently they could be very persuasive and make them come back. Noelle would actually prefer that. She'd always wanted to meet her mother's old friends. She had finally met the man her mother had always referred to as the genius and she had heard her mother agreeing to come with him to a place called D.C. Then Emily had received a call and those plans got shattered.

"What you doing there?" a voice suddenly said behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her aunt.

"Just looking at the pictures. You look close." Noelle stated.

Her aunt nodded eagerly. "We were! She was always there for me and I could always tell her everything." she smiled as she said that and kept her eyes on the photos behind Noelle.

Noelle watched as her aunt grabbed a picture from an old piano and looked at it with a smile.

"This is my favorite." she said, turning the picture around so that Noelle could see. It was a picture of her mother and aunt in bikinis, both of them had one arm around the other. Both were smiling widely.

Noelle couldn't help but to smile too. It was fun seeing her mother so young; she had to be like 17 in that one. Emily had never really talked about her sister, maybe it was because she was so far away and that she never thought they would meet again. Noelle couldn't understand why, though, if they'd been so close. She did know that she hadn't been close to her mother so it wasn't strange that Noelle had never met her grand-mother.

"Let's get you something to eat." her aunt said after some more staring at the picture. "You must be starving."

Noelle only nodded and followed her into the kitchen where she soon got a glass of lemonade while she waited for the dinner to be done. Emily was still upstairs unpacking so the two of them had a little time to bond. She told Noelle a bunch of stories about Emily when she was younger. Noelle's mother had been in a lot of trouble as a kid; she had been kind of crazy actually. They all made both of them laugh and Noelle hoped that she wouldn't inherit those traits.

"Are you talking about me behind my back, little sis?" Emily asked with mocked anger as she entered the kitchen.

"Actually we are." Emily's sister teased.

"Did you tell her about any of the bad stuff you did, Erica?" Emily chuckled, but Noelle's smile disappeared.

Erica. Her aunt's name was Erica. It couldn't be a coincident, could it? Sure there must be a lot of people with that name and the other Erica should be in London. She'd heard the woman talking about Emily in a way… she'd hated her, but at the same time wanted her. Noelle knew she'd sounded familiar before and that phone call had been convenient, but she hadn't put the pieces together. Now she knew it was her. It was her, it had to be.

_**"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool. "  
- Stephen King**_

* * *

**A/N I hope everyone got the ending! How many suspected that the woman was Emily's sister? And how early did you detect it? Did you notice the injuries her sister had, clearly from jumping out of a window and landing in a dumpster;) Or maybe Noelle is wrong? Though, it did add up in the end!**

**I have this whole backstory to why the sister did what she did, but I thought it would be more fun to end it like this! Maybe I'll do a ONE-SHOT sequel to this in Erica's POV or a multi-chapter one... What do you think? Or should I just leave it and let you use your imaginations?  
**

**Please review now that this was the last chapter and all;)  
**


End file.
